I Like You, I Love You
by Springflowerangel
Summary: A new girl go's to Gohan's school, love blooms further on in her life, and she makes friends aswill. The song of the title is song by Rin Vocaloid
1. Chapter 1

Me: This is a new Dragonball Z story I worked on, I worked really hard on this sense I remember this part the most on DBZ ^^ it happens after the Cell Saga, and if you don't like? don't read my stories at all! and don't bother reviewing any of my stories if you try to say mean stuff and saying stuff that I spelled wrong I'll just ignore you and no flameing please I do my best here okay? thats what counts, but before I forget for my Young Justice story (Just A Little Girl) I did a poll I need votes for it before I do chapter 5 or chapter 6 I really need it so please do the poll after you read this, I don't own DBZ or the characters just my oc's or the made up plot you will see now and then. Enjoy!

**XXXxxxXXX**

l was walking but stops infront of the school I had long black hair that stops in the middle of my back holding couple of school books in my arms staring at my new school that was called "Orange Star High" I walked forward to the front doors walking to the front office to get my things I would need, I stoped infront of a ladie who looks nice I guess.

"Um excuse me..."

"Oh! hello dear, you must be...Claire, here's your locker number, class papers and other stuff you will need and here. this paper you need to have all your teachers sign after the class is over got it huney? then after school is out come back to me and I'll take it off you're hands dearie."

"Thanks so much, it's nice to be here at Orange Star High, bye."

I waved at the front desk ladie with all the other stuff in my arms and started walking in the empty hallway of the school looking for my locker, no such luck but I finally found it puting the stuff that I don't need into my locker and headed off to my first class, I peeked through the classroom door to see my teacher, it was some ladie and she was teaching the class already I tooked a deep breath and let it out trying not to be nervously but it's hard being new specaily being the new meat, I knocked on the door and saw the teacher ladie walking over opening the door to see me.

"Ah so you must be the new student I was geting today, will come on in dear."

She opened the door widen for me to walk in keeping my eyes off the students looking down at my flats I was wearing instead of Tennis shoes.

"Students this is Claire, she's the new student and you should go sit next to that empty seat at the edge next to Gohan, Gohan please raise your hand so she can find you."

I looked looked to see a nice guy that was named Gohan with short spicky black hair smiling a goofy smile and waveing slightly at me so I couldn't help but smile back at him walking over to my seat next to him sitting down and puting my books on my new desk.

"Alright class! let's start off from the beggining sense Claire just got here."

I was listning and taking notes while the teacher talked, then the class was over, give the paper to her leting her sign in and went to my next class ect. then it came to Gym class, it seems they where going to play Baseball.

_'Will this sucks...I'm going to get hurt on my first day...great there go's my first day with out geting hurt day.' _I sarcasticly said to myself in thought, I was on Gohan's team and I petch before him. I was so nervously I dug my nails into the bench so I wouldn't get up to petch.

"Hey is everything okay Claire?"

I turn my head sideways at Gohan smile on my face

"I'm fine~ hehe I'm going to petch now I should go get my bat now..."

Silence and not moving making Gohan sweatdrop

"Um Claire...if you really don't want to petch before me I'll take your place?"

I looked at him like he was crazy I stop clinging my nails to the bench standing up and grabing a bat puting on my shoulder.

"It's okay Gohan...I can petch..it's not like it'll kill me or something."

Then I hunch over with dark clouds above my head

"I just went and jinxed myself, I'm so doomed." I walked to the base draging the baseball bat whimbering leaving behind a worried and surprised Gohan behind sitting on the bench

I stand sideways facing the guy that throws the ball who I don't really like, his name is Sharpner he annoys me, reminds me of those type of guys that I call Prettyboy's, anyways I raise my bat up ready to swing watching closing at the ball in his hand.

"Try catching my fast ball new girl, here it comes!"

He was right...it was a fast ball but I didn't get to swing it cause it was aimed right at my side of my head so I closed my eyes waiting for it to hit and it did and it hurt like hell! it made me lost balance fall to the dirt ground holding my hand to my side of my head where the baseball hit.

"Claire!" I heard alot of the people run to myside and calling my name

Then the coach yelled out to back away to give me space

"Claire you okay? let me see if your bleeding or anything."

I moved my hand away shacking slightly but when I felt the coach touch my side of my head I winch even hissed alittle cause right when he touch my side of my head I felt like someone puting a long needle into my side head.

"I think you go to the nurse office Claire, take someone with you. Videl would you take her to the nurse office safely?"

A girl in my class that sets couple of seats away from Gohan and three seats away from me, she has long black hair in low ponytail's that go's over her shoulders.

"Sure Coach, here let me walk you to the nurse's office Claire."

I nodded gently leting her lift me up gently and puting my right arm over her shoulder and helps me walk to the nurse's office, I layed down leting the nurse ladie bandage my head telling Videl that she can go back to the game and I wasn't going anywhere intill I'm aloud too leave the nurse office, so here I am alone laying on the bed waiting and waiting and it went for like hour or half? and I heard the door open and footsteps stoping at my bed side and saw Gohan, I couldn't but be happy someone is here specaily Gohan I was going crazy if are team won or not.

"Gohan! did are team won?" I sat up fast ignoring the pain on my side head

"Will Are team won, I cought the ball and will that ended the game."

He put his hand behind his head sheepishly making him look cute

"I'm glad, I was kinda worried something might happen to are team when I came to the nurse's office."

I layed back down on the bed I was using sighing in relef, then I thought of something.

"Hey Gohan, is it okay if I come over to your place intill night time? my parents are working long hours so I'll be home alone after school and I don't like being home alone, you never know when something might happen."

He pulled up a chair sitting down leaning his arms agents the chair [Me: okay you know when some people like to face the back part of the chair and lean agents it puting there arms on the top sometimes? will Gohan does it now and thing in some of the episodes, he's cute when he does that anyways back to story!].

"I don't mind and I don't think my mom wouldn't mind at all if you come to stay over for a bet, you get to meet my little brother Goten."

"Oh that would be lovely Gohan, but the nurse says I have to stay the rest of the school hours."

Gohan stood up "It's okay, I'll stop by to get you sense your coming to my house." He was about to leave but I called his name making him walk back to the bed side while I sat up

"What is it Claire?"

"You really think I'll let you go with out a friendly hug?" I huged him, he was alittle nervous at first but hugs back

I let him walk out of the nurse's office, laying back on the bed I waited for the rest of the school hours then Gohan walked back in the nurse's office to pick me up, I was sitting up with my legs dangle at the bed edge, When I saw him I hop off the bed walking over to him.

"Finally! I want out of this nurse office, it's driving me crazy! just laying and waiting is evil!"

Gohan laughs making me embarrass that I said that

"Anyways how far do you live anyways Gohan?" I asked him while walking beside him walking away from the School

He smiled nervously looking forward "Will I live far from the city, actly out of this city."

I looked at him wide eyed while kepted walking "Wow! you must get up early or something to get to school? I just live alittle bet far from school but you live outside of this city? dude thats just harsh. How do you do it Gohan?"

"Uhhh how do I get to school with out being late?..." he was deep in thought then looked sheepish? "It's kinda difficult to tell you..."

"Ah come on Gohan! it can't be that difficult to tell me? it's not like you magicly transported to the school or something." I cross my arms agents my chest looking forward while walking beside Gohan

"Uhh actly I um..."

"Aww come on Gohan! It's not like I will tell anyone? your my only friend so far, set for Videl, she seems pretty nice person." I put my hand on his arm smiling when he look at me blinking "I promise whatever you need to tell me I'll keep it a secret between me and you."

"Will...I can fly." I tilt my head

"Really? wow! then can you fly me to your home instead of us walking the whole way? it'll save are legs the pain."

"Sure, come over here." He grabed my arm draging me to a small short allyway part "Climb on my back and whatever you do don't let go."

"Okay." I put my arms around Gohan's neck when he turned his back to me

Then we where in the sky flying over the city of Hercule City, Gohan landed infront of a round house, I let go of Gohan walking behind him when he open the front door calling out to his mom and telling her he brought a friend over.

"Gohan! I'm glad your home." a ladie was wiping her hands with a towel from walking from the kitchen and see's me and was happy "And this is your friend that you said you brought over? hi I'm Chi-Chi, Gohan's mom, as you can tell already."

I Smiled back "Nice to meet you Chi-Chi, I'm new to Orange Star High, my name is Claire, and your house looks lovely too Chi-Chi. I hope you don't mind me stay over after dinner?"

"Oh I don't mind at all Claire. Gohan, Goten is at the back of the house training as always and he has been waiting for you to come back to spar with him aswill, oh and Dinner will be done about 4 to 5 hours okay?"

"Sure mom, Claire come on, Goten is waiting outside at back."

I fallowed Gohan to the back of the house to see Goten training in the air, I was aww'ed about it

"Wow, so your little brother can fly too Gohan?"

He rub behind his head sheepishly which maked him look cute when he does that but I shooked my head even thinking that.

"Yeah um me and my brother Goten aren't really humens will I'm half and Goten is half aswill, were Saiyans from another planet but I was born and raised on earth same with Goten...I hope you don't mind?"

"I don't mind at all Gohan, I'm just happy you told me now then never, most of my friends where I used to live kepted secret's from me and I found out the hard way, but intaduce me to your little brother." I nudged him on his side with my elbow smiling big with out looking at him.

"Oh! um hey Goten! come down and meet a new friend of mine that moved to Hercule City!"

I saw his little brother landed infront of us smiling really cutely, He waved at me when he saw me, I waved back at him smiling back at him

"Goten this is Claire, Claire this is Goten my little brother."

I bend down to eye level with Goten smiling softly to him "Hi Goten, it's nice to meet you, You're such a cutie pie, I wish I had alittle brother like you."

I giggled when Goten blush like Gohan does looks down shyly, I put my hand on his head ruffling his black hair alittle.

"Don't be shy Goten, how about you and you're big brother show me how stronge you two are? if you win I'll give you a kiss on the cheek."

He looked up thinking then smiles big "What about if big brother wins you get to kiss big brother on his cheek?"

I stared at him shell shock but I didn't relize I was blushing when he said that, I look at Gohan thinking it through standing up hands on my hips.

"Why not? it wouldn't hurt...is that okay with you Gohan?"

He looks at me blushing and surprised what I said "I-It's okay I guess." he trys to hide his blush but I already saw it, making me chuckle

"Okay boys! you can spar while I sit over here to watch you two spar it out."

I walk alittle ways away so I wouldn't get close to the sparing match, they got into there fighting stance then I couldn't keep up with there fast speed specaily when they went up in the sky to fight, I tooked out my cell when I heard it ring I fliped it open.

"Hello?"

"Huney it's mom."

I blinked "Mom aren't you at work right now?"

"Yes but me and you're father wont be home tonight so you will be home alone tonight aswill, sorry sweety."

My eyes watered but kepted a stronge front "Of course Mom...but I made a new friend is it okay if I spend the night over? I'm over at my friends house now watching a movie with them..."

"Of course hun! I'm happy you made a friend today, me and father love you lots hunny, see you tomarrow dear."

Then the cell shut off showing she hunged up "Love you too mom..." I close my cell right when Goten and Gohan landed on the ground

I just ignored them trying hard not to let the tears come out

"Claire? is something wrong?" I looked up to see Gohan bend down to look at me eye level with me with worry in his eyes

"O-Oh yes! my Mom called me on my cell and said they wont be home tonight so I can spend the night here, if thats alright with your Mom."

I smiled so he wouldn't notice how hurt I am

"Sure! I'll go tell my mom, you can get to know Goten while I go ask." I watch Gohan jog inside of his house

I snaped out of it when I heard giggling so I turn my head to see Goten looking at me with a big grin then I relize he must have saw me watching Gohan walk away sadly? I blush.

"Please don't tell him Goten! I just met him so I can't just fall for him? thats like bad move so I'll wait and sooner or later I'll tell him."

He put his hands behind his head smiling "Don't worry I wont tell Big brother you like him."

I just hang my head in embarrissment when Goten said that but I looked up when Gohan joged back to us smiling

"Mom says you can stay the night Claire, but there is something I have to ask...what does your parents do for work?"

I sighed like I knew he would ask that quistion sooner or later, will here it go's

"My dad helps with the World Martial Arts Tournament thing and my mom works for some ladie name Bulma Brief I think?" I shrugged it off but Gohan was shocked and surprised

"Really? wow no wonder...wait then your dad must be working on the Tournament? and you're mom must be working for Bulma now..."

I tilt my head "You know Bulma, my mom's boss?"

I was surprised he knew Bulma

"Anyways it's kinda awsome your Dad helps with the World Martial Arts Tournament, me and my friends enter there all the time."

"Really? you're so lucky Gohan..." I looked away sadly

"Huh? what you mean I'm lucky Claire?" I looked at him with such pain in my eyes

"Daddy doesn't want me to go to the World Martial Arts Tournament...I always wanted to go I even tryed to enter the Tournament by disguising myself but it never works out for me." I look down avoiding Gohan's and Goten's eyes "No matter what I do he get's mad at me for going...so I have this great idea to sneek in with out my Dad finding out it's me." I looked at them smiling big

They just stared at me blinking

"How would you sneek in Claire?" Goten asked me confused, I couldn't help but chuckle at him

"Will I can't tell or it'll never work Goten, anyways when the World Martial Arts Tournament comes around I'll tell you k?"

Goten pouted sense I wouldn't tell him how I sneek in, but we talk about other stuff when I thought of something

"Hey Gohan." He looks at me confused

"What is it Claire?"

"Will I was wondering can anyone fly?" I tilted my head waiting for his answer

"Actly yeah but it takes time and lots of practice, cause you have to focus only one one thing, here let me show you first." He sat cross-legged infront of me where I was doing the same

Then when it was silent for a minute and this blue sphere like orb appeared in his hands, I gasp going on my knees looking at it closely so my face was near it with out noticing how close I am to Gohan which made him blush.

"Wow Gohan! this is so cool! does all them have same color?" I kepted my eyes on his sphere like orb thing

"Huh no depends on the person's Ki."

"Ki?" I kepted looking at his Ki? with a confused look "So can I try? how do I bring out my Ki like this?" I looked at him finally so I sat straight up embarrissed that I was close

"Will you sit like this first and you close your eyes a focus on the sphere like this but with your Ki, it will be hard on the first try but you'll get it soon."

"K!" I went back to cross-legged infront of Gohan doing the same stuff Gohan said to do

He was right it was hard at the first try but I had to stop cause Chi-Chi called us three for dinner, I was going to sit next to Gohan but Goten grabed my pants.

"No! sit with me Claire." I looked down at him blinking

"Uhh sure Goten." I sighed mentely when I sat down next to Goten

We ate the wonderful food Chi-Chi made, we talked and laughed about some stuff ect. then it was night time, I was to sleep on the couch but Goten beged his mom if I can share a room with him, she said it was okay so I slepted in his room that night, I slepted on the floor, Chi-Chi gave me a futon to sleep on the floor, I feel into a peaceful sleep...

**XXXxxxXXX**

Me: oh it's geting intense alittle but will Claire tell Gohan what really is hurting her? stay tune for the 2nd chapter of Dragonball Z! remember no flameing if you don't like then don't bother to review or read this story k? anyways I hope my friends enjoy this specaily Sai-chan! she in a way inpsired me do make a new dbz story so thanks Sai-chan! cookies for her -hands Sai-chan cookies- anyways ciao!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: This is chapter 2 of my DBZ story~ there will be more oc's in this chapter and one of them reminds me of my good friend Alexandria Volturi, I hope she know's which oc it is after all the oc name is Sarah, sadly I don't own Dragonball Z or there characters, I only own my oc's, so enjoy this chapter, I worked hard on it.

**XXXxxxXXX**

I was back home when Gohan and I flow which wasn't that bad...okay I'm lieing! I kinda fell now and then but Gohan cought me, so he had to hold my hand the whole time we fly to my house. I tryed my best not to show how embarriss I was with him holding my hand, it's like helping alittle kid cross the street, but other thing that I got home safely.

I was sitting cross-legged on my bed facing my flate screen tv in my room and it should some new hero named Great Saiyanman which is kinda weird cause he does these weird pose's, but the part that got me confused was when the dinosaur's and Great Saiyanman was holding a baby dinosaur then all hell brock loose, Videl fought him but ya I turn my tv off, I didn't want to see anymore of that, it's been like 5 days? sense Gohan fly me back home safely and we talked alot at school afterwards and alot of weird stuff is happening and I got a surprise of my life when my mom walked in my room.

"Sweety, my boss is having dinner and she asked us to have dinner together at her place."

I blinked at what mom said "So you want me to get dressed into something nicer?"

"No, you're already look pretty in that dress you alread wearing hun, just grab you're cell and we are off k?"

I nodded standing up while grabing my cell on my desk and fallowed my mom to the car, dad was still working so it was only me and mom which is kinda good I guess. When we arived I was shocked and aww'ed by Bulma's beauty and she already has a child? she gives woman a good name. Me and mom went inside, I sat down at the couch facing a big flate screen tv that was way big.

"Oh here hun." I turn my head to see Bulma have a remote in her hand and she pushed the power butten turning the big screen, it was on the news channel

"Thanks Miss. Bulma."

She chuckled "Oh sweety just call me Bulma, anyways come on Grace, we have to get dinner finish shall we?"

"Of course! have fun watching the news hun."

And there go's my mom and Bulma walk in the kitchen to make dinner, I sighed looking at the flate screen tv with boredom. I grabed the remote and started channel surfing out of boredom. I heard knocking at the front door and I heard Bulma call my name telling me to get that for her sense she was busy at the moment. I called back to her while walking to the front door.

"Okay!" I opened the front door and see a lady holding a toddler on her hip, she smiled kindly at me with her pale blue eyes with a glow in them when she smiled. She had shoulder length black hair with a sleevless shirt and knee length jeans and sandles on her feet, and the toddler was a cutie pie. It was a girl with short blonde hair, and a cute dress and her eyes where blue, she was even wearing sandles like the lady.

"Hi, I'm here to see Bulma. Is she busy?"

"Oh um she's cooking dinner with my mom right now but you can come in. I'll go tell her that you're here..."

"Oh, how rude of me, my name is Sarah and this is my cute little daughter Lillian."

I nodded "K you can go sit down at the couch sense the tv is on still, and I'll go tell Bulma you're here Sarah."

I walked to the kitchen to see Bulma and my mom wearing blue aprons and still cooking "Bulma, Sarah Stone and Lillian Stone is here to see you. There waiting in the living room."

"Oh? can you take my place dear? Sarah is a dear friend of mine sense my teen years. I'm so happy she's finally back!" Bulma tost the blue apron at my face when she tooked off like a jet in the living room

I put on the blue apron and mom told me what there making so I cooked off where Bulma left off before taking off like a jet. After couple of hours I think, we finished dinner. I sat down the plates, napkins, spoons, forks and butterknifes. Bulma walked in the kitchen with Sarah and Lillian on her left hip still. I sat down next to Lillian, next to her was her mom Sarah, next to her was Bulma of course and Mom was on Bulma's other side and we started eating and talking back and forward. I was done with my plate same with little Lillian, Sarah asked me to take her to the living room while she talks with Bulma and my mom. I picked Lillian up on my right hip taking her to the living room, sitting down on the couch switch the channel to a cartoon for Lillian to watch. And after hours spending time with cute little Lillian Sarah and Lillian had to go, I pouted making them laugh.

"It seems Lillian likes you too Claire, maybe when I need someone to watch her I'll call you to watch her for me." I cheered making them laugh again how excided I was

"Bye, bye big sister!" I aww'ed at Lillian when she called me big sister, it was so cute. I turn around staring at mom eyes sparkling "Mommy! when will I get a baby sister like that? please!"

My mom turned cherry red then she sqeaked at the same time yelled at me for saying something like that specaily infront of her friends and her boss. She said by to them before I could say bye myself mom grabed my ear and pulls me to are car while I whimper in pain for my poor ear.

Two day's later

I was outside back yard of the house, I was babysitting Lillian. I really wanted to go over to Gohan's house to tell him about the Tournament was going to be tomarrow but I hope he found out some how, anyways I was playing tag with Lillian when I didn't look infront of me and I bumped into someone making me fall on my butt, I looked up to see Gohan, he gave me a smile saying sorry. Then I felt a push forward alittle and someone was huging from behind with there small arms around my neck I laughed knowing it must be Lillian hanging on my back, I some how had her on my lap, but she kepted her small arms around my neck. She was staring Gohan down making him smile nervously, he sat down cross-legged infront of me and Lillian.

"This is kinda funny. I was just thinking of you Gohan."

I saw blush appear on his face making me chuckle how easly shy he is, to cute but what shocked me and Gohan, Lillian glared at Gohan while still had her arms around my neck.

"My big sister! you can't have her." I sweatdrop same with Gohan

"Oh dear...sorry Gohan. She has been very clingy to me sense I met her at Bulma's for dinner two days ago."

"Ha ha I see."

"Oh, I heard from my dad today before he went to work, the World Martial Arts Tournament is starting tomarrow."

"Yeah I heard from my dad."

"Huh? but Gohan didn't you tell me before you're dad was dead?"

"Oh yeah, will he is but he told me, it's kinda difficult to say."

"I understand Gohan, I'll figure it out some how what you ment."

"Big Sister can we play hide and seek?"

"Sure but is it alright if my friend Gohan here play along? it wouldn't be very nice if we left him out of the fun."

"...Okay." she pouted "But he get's to count first."

I chuckled "I guess thats okay with you Gohan?"

He smiled "Sure, I wouldn't mind playing and be the first to count."

After that said, Gohan covered his eyes and started to count and me and Lillian tooked off trying to find a hiding spot while giggling softly. I found a great hiding spot, it was a tree that was very tall, taller then the house so I climbed all the way up to the top branch sitting on it leting my legs dangle. I could see alittle through the tree, then I heard Gohan call out. so I stayed perfectly silent, holding my breath so I breath through my nose instead of my mouth so I wouldn't make to much breathing noise. I saw Gohan walking around the tall tree I was hiding in and he was walking away but stoped looking right at my hiding spot in the tree. He smiled.

"I can see you up there Claire!" I chuckled then floated down and walked over to him smiling

"It seems I found a good hiding spot but it didn't last long." I felt pressure on my left leg to see Lillian huging my left leg smiling up at me "It seems Gohan already found you before me."

"Yep! he's really good finding people." I chuckled pat her head gently smiling down at her

"I see you started to like him huh? oh!" I just thought of something wonderful! I look at Gohan "Hey Gohan, how about we go to you're place so Lillian has Goten to play with."

He nodded "Yeah. Thats a great idea Claire! so what do you say about it Lillian? want to go to my place to play with my little brother?" he bend down to her eye level

She was thinking about it then nodded "Sure!"

"Okay then, Lillian I have to put you on my back and you have to wrap you're arms around my neck, don't let go got it?"

"Okay dokay Big sister."

She was safely on my back and me and Gohan fly to his place with a giggly Lillian sqealing all the way. Goten and Lillian were so cute together! I told Gohan that and he agreed with me on that, me and Gohan talked alot while watching Goten and Lillian play tag and the more I talked and laugh with him the more I like like him and I know he has a crush on Videl, yes I'm alittle jealous but I can't help but feel this feelings for him and I wanted to tell him so bad to see if he shares the same feelings as I do but it felt wrong cause I hardly know him will more then any other students at school, Gohan waved behind me so I turned around to see Videl landing on the ground waving back at him but the weird part was when her hair was cut short. When she walked beside me I had to ask.

"When did you cut you're hair Videl?"

"Gohan says it'll be easy if I had short hair to train or fight, it's for the Tournament tomarrow."

"Oh? I see...oh I think me and Lillian should go home, thanks for leting me and Lillian to come over again Gohan, it was fun talking with you." I went over to where Lillian and Goten where still playing tag

They where bumed out but I promised Goten next time I'm taking care of Lillian I'll bring her, oh Goten was so adorable when he's happy, then I went back home with Lillian and Sarah came to pick her up and I was left home alone once again, I don't mind my mom but my dad was never home hardly specaily when it comes to the World Tournament's but what surprised me when mom came home she told me her boss Bulma is inviting both me and mom to watch it with her and her other friends watch there family fight in the Tournament. I was so excided for tomarrow and the best part I can go see Gohan and his friends and tell them good luck before there fights, after making dinner for me and mom I brush my teeth, put my PJ's on and went to bed.

It was morning and I got clouths on, white dress to my knees with white shoes [Me: the dress and shoe's think of Aerith from Kingdom hearts 2 or Crisis Core, thats what dress and shoes Claire is wearing now, anyways back to story!] I put my hair up into a high pony tail with a red ribbon holding it up, I was walking around the area looking for Gohan but there were so many people so I got shoved or pushed around now and then, Then I heard someone call me name so I looked around to see who called my name, I smiled waving to him. I ran over but forgot how I shouldn't be running cause how clumsy I am and yeah I fell to the ground making a weird noise of a cat and yell?

"Ouch...great way to trip infront of Gohan Claire, nice move." I was mumbling to myself when I stood back up. Gohan ran over with sunglasses and everything to hide that he was Gohan

"Are you alright Claire?" he asked me which made me smile

"Aww thanks for worry about me Gohan but I'm fine~ this happens sometimes so I'm fine, so intaduce me to you're friends."

"Oh right!" Gohan tooked me to his friends and I saw Chi-Chi, Goten and Bulma the ones I already know so far "Everyone meet Claire, Claire meet my friends."

Gohan's friends told me each of there names

"Oh, Bulma my mom says she'll be seated so she'll save some seats for us and some for you're friends that are not going to sign up to fight in the Tournament."

"That is kind of you Claire and you're mother, come on Chi-Chi. I have to intaduce you to Grace, Claire's mom." Chi-Chi and Bulma went off to talk with my mom.

"Claire!" I saw Goten smiling up at me making me chuckle bending down to his eye level

"Hi Goten, excided?"

"Yeah! you're going to cheer for me when I fight right Claire?" I ruffled his spicky head smiling

"Of course Goten, I will be the loudest one." winks at him, I was surprised that he wrap his small arms around my neck so I stood up with him in my arms "I'll walk with you Gohan, sense my dad works here and all I can go in the same area's the fighters go in I can stay there. I told my mom before so she know's where I will be the whole time."

"Wow, okay just stay close to us." I nodded smiling with Goten still clining in my arms, I was peeking to see some people seated talking waiting intill theTournament starts.

I turn back around facing Gohan who was talking to must be his dad, I didn't want to interrupte them making kinda envy of Gohan but I push that thought aside. I looked down to Goten in my arms when he tuged on my hair gently not to pull to hard.

"Are you okay Claire? you seem down." he had a frown appear on his cute face makeing me smile

"Yeah just worried that something might happen, don't worry Goten just remember kick some butt out there."

"If I win first round can I get a kiss on the cheek Claire?" I giggled at what he asked of me

I Smiled "Of course you can Goten, and I'll also get you ice cream cone if you like?" his eyes shine with joy when I said Ice Cream

"I like ice cream, Trunks is going to be jealous when I tell him you got me a ice cream cone." I put him on his feet while he go's tell his friend trunks Bulma's son

I turn around to see Gohan walking over to me with his dad, I smiled.

"So excided for you're first round Gohan?"

"Yeah. Oh, Dad this is Claire, Claire this is my dad."

"Wow." Blinks "Nice to meet you sir." smiles at Gohan's dad

He use his goofy smile that made me want to smile back

"So you're the girl Gohan talk about or was that Videl?" he looks at Gohan who was blushing wide eyes at his dad

I was alittle upset that Gohan was talking about Videl but I push that thought out of my mind, and kepted talking with his dad, he's really goofy guy, he's the type of dad I would love to have, I Envy Gohan so much. He's dad is goofy and funny guy while my dad is to serious and alittle cold when he's working to hard, and after a while it was time for the little kids fighting rounds, and as I promised I cheered loudes then the others for Goten and he won which he got a kiss on the cheek by me...

**XXXxxxXXX**

Me: Ooh~ what will happen next? will Claire's dad find out she's there? what will he do if he finds her? find out on the next chapter of Dragonball Z Winter Sleep! If you don't like, why in the heck are you reading this? no flames ether, anyways I wont update for a while, thinking of new ideas for my other stories but I'll still do some. Ciao~


	3. Chapter 3

Me: This is chapter 3 of "I Like You, I Love You" I do not own DBZ or any of the characters but I do own Claire or any of the oc's you see in this chapter or any other chapter, I do own the made up plot you might see after this chapter it's way before Baby comes in. (I hope I got baby's name right? haven't seen that episodes in so long xD anyways no flamers are not welcomed so enjoy~

XXxxXX

I was walking back to where the fighters area are with two big bags of food for Gohan and his friends that are fighting, I smiled but my smile went into a frown when I saw my dad standing infront of me with his suit arms crossed giving me the glare that scares me.

"What have I told you Young Lady? I told you, you ware not aloud to come to the Tournament! and you disobeyed me! and for that you will never see that boy Gohan ever again."

I gasp in horror "No! father please-" he cut me off glaring at me harder "Please father just let me...give these bags of food to Gohan..."

"Fine but after that I'm taking you home."

I clinch the bags tighter almost making my nails dig into my flesh, I walked in after taking a deep breath. I saw Gohan and Goku watching the match so I walked over to them.

"Um Gohan...here's the food everyone wanted..." I handed him the bags not looking at him afraid I'll break infront of him and his dad specaily his friends

"Oh thanks Claire! huh? is something wrong Claire?"

I closed my eyes smiling a fake smile "I'm fine~ I um have to leave now Homework and stuff." I kepted the fake smile on hoping he will buy it

"Oh? I thought you already did Homework?"

I cursed in my head "I huh want extra credit?"

"Is something up Claire? you wont look at me when you talk.." I can tell by his voice he's frowning

"I'm sorry Gohan...but I have to go home now...good luck in you're fight, I'm so sorry..." I look at him finally even though he has his sunglasses on for his disguise It still brock my heart knowing I would never see him again, I ran out of the place to my dad's car setting in the passenger seat of the car

LINE

I was sitting down on my queen size bed in my room watching the news on my big screan TV that was nailed on the wall and what I saw shocked me a Pink big thing was killing everyone in every city! so I got up off my ass and went into my closet bringing out a big suitcase opening it to make sure it's okay still to use and closing it, I drag it to my bed and before I knew it I saw Goku appear right before me making me scream falling over my bed side.

"Oops sorry, my bad." I stood up to see him rubbing his head sheepishly

I sighed standing up "Hi Goku...whats up?"

"I came by to bring you somewhere safe...Gohan would want his friends safe so I asked my friend Bulma to where you live."

I blink what he told me "Okay? I just bringing this suitcase with me though, is that okay Goku?"

"Sure! let's hurry before Buu comes to this city next." I nodded grab my suitcase walking over to Goku, he told me to put my other hand on his shoulder and when I did we appeared at a weird area kinda like where up in the sky

"Claire!" I know that voice before I could turn around I was sqeazed into a hug I remember so much

"Hehe hi Bulma...can'." I was turning blue in the face from her sqeazing me so much

"Huh? oh!" she let me go leting my breath "Sorry sweety, is that you're mothers?"

I look at the suitcase that I put down to the ground and nodded

"Yep!" I picked it up from the handle "So whats going on? all I know a pink big thing is killing people."

"I'll tell you when we set down first hun."

Bulma grab my other hand and drag me inside the white thing where other people where, I remember some of them but some new faces, I sat down puting my suitcase on my lap even though it's heavy. Bulma told me everything what happened at the Tournament. After I told Bulma to fix the thing in my suitcase just in case I need to use it, I walked to where I saw that green skin guy telling Goten and some other kid to do a weird dance, Goten saw me running to me ignoreing the guy yelling at him to go back over there, I sweatdrop, I bend down leting Goten run into my arms leting him cling onto me.

"Hi Goten! you know you're in trouble for stoping whatever you're doing." I chuckled when Goten buried his face deeper into my chest where my coller bones almost connect "Come on, it can't be that bad...can it?" I stood up walking over to the green skin guy who wasn't looking to happy "Sorry about that, I just wanted to watch and um sorry."

"Tsk, come on Goten let her go and get back to you're place!" he grab Goten from his back of his shirt trying to pull him off me but he has a stronge grip

"I don't wanna let go!" he said

"Goten I think you should listen to..uhh?"

"Piccolo."

"Right you shouldn't keep Piccolo waiting, and after you're done with what ever you're doing I'll hang out with you, is that a good idea Goten?"

He didn't say anything for a while and nodded making me smile, I put him down and he walked back to the other kid side all gloomy.

"Sorry about that Piccolo, I should be going back to Bulma, have fun boys~" and I walked away back to where the others are seeing some of them where playing cards

Skip when the evil Buu comes

I was in the area with Piccalo and Gotenks was, I was the only one that was safe from evil Buu, I was right infront of 18 and her little girl I wanted to keep her safe and her little girl but she got turned into chocolate! I was so glade I was with Piccalo and Gotenks. Buu came in and all that stuff happen, Gotenks and evil Buu fight really good but we are standing in a mountain area, I landed behind Gotenks and Piccalo, anyways I was worried for Gotenks but I have my faith in them.

They started fighting once again but after something happen we went into hiding and now Buu is looking for us. I reach my right hand behind my back under my jacket and I brought out a gun that was the best one my mom made and Bulma just made it more stronger, it's specail though cause I don't need bullets what it uses for ammo you'll just have to figure it out. Anyways I got it ready, Buu finally found us before he could attack someone appeared infront of us and Gohan was the one standing there with a serious look on his face.

"Gohan!" he turn alittle to face me "Kick Super Buu's butt!" I saw him smirk how humories I am at a time like this

Goten was happy his brother came to help, I stayed beside Goten and Trunks and I was still holding my specail gun even though I'm not useing it, you never know when you might use it. while Gohan was kicking Super Buu's sorry butt. No one knew Buu had an idea to beat Gohan and suddenly three pink goowie things attacked Piccolo, Trunks and Goten. I gasped trying to get the pink stuff off Goten but I was to late, Super Buu absorbed them making him stronger and now it's only me, Gohan and still Super Buu, which is very scarey.

Gohan still tryed fighting him but he kepted surprise attacking him, I wanted to help so I narrowed my eyes silently and sneeky like floated in the sky hiding behind a tall mountain tip peeking behind it seeing if I got good aim so I got the gun ready, I was aiming at his back and I push back the trigger leting a big purple lightning like shoot at Super Buu's back, I quickly hide to the other rocky area, I was holding my breath ready for anything, I heard Super Buu was angry atless I hit him for taking Goten, Trunks and Piccolo and for hurting Gohan!

I peeked out again seeing he was again hurting Gohan who was trying to hide to rest some. So I fly to the top rock aim at Buu's back once more and then shoot the same purple like lightning hiting him good this time.

"Yes! take that you oversize pink freako!" I so regreted saying that out loud when Buu turn his head with a really scary smirk "Oh shit..."

"Claire! run!" Gohan yelled at me making me start floating and fly away from Gohan and Super Buu but I skidded in the air right close to Super Buu who was still wearing that scary smirk, I went backwards a little smiling nervously

"Oopsies?"

"Claire!" I saw Gohan close by with a scared look

"So you're the annoying humen that kepted shooting that thing at me...heh, it'll be fun to watch you die!"

He raised his hand with a orb thing appear in his hand, I eek'ed shooting the gun at his face, I felt someone picking me up and fly off fast, it was Gohan he sat my down when he found a hiding place.

"Claire that was crazie!" he whispered yelled at me

"I'm sorry, Gohan...I just didn't want to see him hurting you anymore." I frowned looking down on the rocky ground

"Sorry, just got scared there he might actly killed you but quick reflexes." I smiled and I thanked him

XXskipXX

I was trying to get to Gohan when his Dad showed up, I hoped over the big rocks to where he was to see his Dad throw something to Gohan but he didn't catch it in time and fell somewhere in the cracks of the rocks so I helped Gohan looking for it. I saw something from the corner of my eye and saw a earring it was golden or yellow color, so I went and grabed it.

"Gohan! I found it!" I ran over to him handing it to him who smiled big thanking me and yelled out to his dad that was in the air with Super Buu

"I got it Dad!"

And everything happened so fast, Gohan was taken by the same pink thing that Goten, Trunks and Piccolo was. I had the earring in my hand after Gohan was absorb I wanted to cry but I push it away for now cause Goku needs the earring I had in my hand so I flow up to his side.

"Claire?"

I smiled weakly "Sorry I couldn't save Gohan...here" I handed the earring to him and he put his hand on my shoulder

"It's okay, we'll save the others from Super Buu."

XXSkip once again (Sorry)XX

I saw Goku distroyed Kid Buu with his Spirit Ball thanks to Videl's dad which is annoying cause everyone will think he did it. Everyone was back on Earth and after that I saw Goten and he saw me and the others and he ran over and jumped in my arms.

"Goten! I missed you kiddo." I put him back on the ground close to his friend Trunks

I smiled at both of them making Goten beam happily while Trunks looks away shyly which was so cute, I giggled

"Sorry Trunks but you're just adorable." his face turn more redder making everyone laugh but Trunks pouted with his arms crossed

"Claire?" I look behind me to see Gohan just landed on the ground I ran over to him jumping off the ground into his arms he had a surprised look

"I'm so happy you're back!" Gohan chuckled softly huging me back

I step back to see Goku pating Gohan on the shoulder doing his goofy smile but all that stop when I heard two voices one I was happy to hear but the other...I was scared, I turn around to see my dad steaming mad while my mom run to me huging me in a death hug.

"Oh sweety I'm so happy you're alright!" she stoped huging me to kiss my forhead

"I'm happy you and dad are okay." I smiled but on the inside I'm sad cause now my dad wouldn't let me ever be around Gohan and his family and friends and that kills me

"Claire, Grace let's go home." dad is very angry but I put my foot down

"No! I want to stay with my friends dad, I'm sick and tired of you telling me what I can and can not do! I like being around Gohan, his family and his awsome friends! so what if there not humen or whatever. Why can't you understand that?"

"No I will not let my only child be around people like this! there monsters that distroy things!" he grabed my arm trying to pull me away but his grip was hurting me

"Ow! dad your hurting me!"

"Duke stop!" mother was trying to stop him but he pushed her away

I just snapped and I grabed fathers arm that was hurting me and fliped him to the ground pulling his arm behind him with my knee on his back.

"You may hurt me father but you WILL not hurt mother!"

"Claire...!" I sucked in a deep breath steping away from my father who was on the ground hissing in pain

Mother huged me closed and what surprised me was Gohan stand infront of me and my mom when father stood up

"I believe you should leave..."

My father walked off really angry, I sighed "Thanks Gohan..."

"Claire...your father is a real jerk." I laughed nodding

"Yeah I know, shouldn't we all go home then?"

"Yeah! let's all go to my house and I'll make some food for saving the world once again." everyone agreed

~At The Brief's House~

I was with Trunks, Goten and Lillian sense Serah and Lillian came over they already knew about Saiyans ect. Trunks got used to my teasing how adorable he is when he gets annoyed or angry, Goten and Lillian sometimes get jealous that sometimes I would just pay attenchen to Trunks so I made sure I pay attenchen with all three of them.

"Hey Big sisters why do you always stare at Gohan when no one's looking?" I turn red hearing that from Lillian she saw me staring at Gohan? darn it I was busted by cute adorable kiddies

"Will I'll tell you, Trunks and Goten if you do not tell anyone what I'm going to say got it Lil?"

She nodded same with Trunks, Goten just smirked knowing already he knew

"I really like Gohan...more like love."

"Then why haven't you made your move and tell him Claire?"

"Trunks it's not easy to tell Gohan how I feel...anyways I think Gohan has feelings for Videl and I don't want to get in the way of there feelings."

"But wouldn't that not stop you for telling how you feel to him?"

"Yeah! what Trunks said! go up to that stupid head and tell him you love him!" I chuckled at Lillian

"it's not the simple you guys...you'll know what I'm saying when your older and going through the same thing I am."

I smiled when they pouted and we kepted playing Tag in the air but I would hold on to Lillian or Goten would hold her hand, it was just so adorable! when it was almost dark some of Gohan's friends left like Piccolo, Krillian with his wife 18 and there daughter Maron, she's just so adorable aswill, and the others. Bulma told me and mother we can stay over as long as we like, Trunks was braging to Goten who was whining that I couldn't stay over with Gohan and him.

"Thanks so much Bulma for leting me and mother stay over."

"No problem dear, your room is next to Trunks room and your mothers room is next to your room."

I went into my new room, sitting down my bags, Me and mother already got all are stuff from are old house before father went home finding are stuff gone. I was going to fall asleep after puting my pj's on and try to fall asleep intill my door opened, I sat up to see Trunks peeking in.

"Trunks? whatcha need kiddo?"

He was blushing alittle walking in closing my door "C-can I sleep with you Claire...?"

"Of course Trunks." he went under the covers next to me happy

"Night Trunks."

I heard him mumbled night before he fell asleep, I fell asleep after him thinking how in the world am I going to tell Gohan how I feel?

XXxxXX

Me: Whoa! so Goku finally beat Kid Buu what will happen next? will Claire finally get the courage to tell Gohan she loves him? or will she lose him? find out on the next time of Dragonball Z "I Like You, I Love You"! I would thanks to all who fav'ed this story and thanks to "Rainbow Haired Girl" thanks for reviewing this story, it made me happy. I wont do the 4th chapter intill I finished another chapter for my other story "Halure Flower" and "The Man Behind The Mask".

Oh and if you want you can give me ideas what Claire should do with her life after passing School like whats going to be her job? and you can give ideas like she's actly half humen half ? like a Saiyan, or somethign you might think would be good ^^ thanks so much once again.


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Welcome to Chapter 4 of "I Like You, I Love You" like I said before I do not own Dragonball Z or the characters but I do own Claire and other oc's that you will see now and then, flamers are not welcomed, if you do not like don't bother to review, anyways enjoy.

XXxxXX

It was a wonderful day at Hulcure City, I was walking to the mall geting couple of clouths one summer dress and two jeans and two tank tops. I was wearing one of the summer dresses puting on dress shoes I told Bulma I'm going out again not before Trunks came up to me to see if he can come with me I said yes making him jump for joy so we started walking out of they house me and my mother now live in thanks to Bulma, she was so kind to us leting us live with them, mother still works for Bulma though so they stay in Bulma's lab working on stuff. I tooked Trunks to the park to pay for two ice cream cones, Trunks wanted Strawberry so I got Chocolate, we enjoyed giving the cone peices to the birds after we got done with the ice cream, Then we went to a area where you get your pictures taken free so I picked up Trunks in my arms and ran over in line intill it was are turn.

"So how do you want to take the picture Trunks?"

"Hmm...can you go on your knees so it's my hieght Claire?"

I blinked confused "Sure?" I went down to my knees making sure I didn't get any grass stains on my white summer dress

Right when the guy said ready I felt small lips hit my cheek and there was a flash, .shocked! Trunks, little Trunks just kissed my cheek, what a sneeky little boy. I grabed his hand then gotten copies of the picture one for Trunks and one for me.

"So where else do you want to do Trunks?"

"I want to play with Goten."

" 'Kay! I wanted to see Gohan and see how he's doing."

We went in a allyway and flyed all the way to Gohan's and Goten's home, Trunks found Goten infront of the house I smiled watching them spar so I went to the back what I saw almost made me gasp Videl was here and talking to Gohan, I quickly hide to listen to them.

"Gohan...I wanted to tell you that, I love you Gohan."

My eyes widen puting my hand to my mouth I ran to the front of the house leting the tears fall still have my hand covering my mouth.

"Claire?" I didn't want Goten and Trunks to see me like this

"T-Trunks I'm leaving, so have fun with Goten." I quickly fly away from the house trying to wip the tears away but they just keep coming out

I landed infront of my new house, I walked inside still trying to make the tears from falling and I stoped in the kitchen to see Bulma and Vegeta and both of them looking at me surprised, Bulma ran over to me huging me.

"Sweety whats wrong? where's Trunks?"

"H-he's sparing with Goten...b-but I can't stop crying because I'm such an stupid girl that can't even tell a guy how she feels! I should just kill over then feel this pain!" I ran up stairs to my room locking the door sobing into my pellow sense I layed down face down in my pellow

~With Gohan and Videl after Claire left~

Gohan was shocked Videl was actly asking him out but I didn't want to be with Videl, I kepted thinking of Claire specaily when she scared me when Buu almost got her thats when I started relizing my feelings for her.

"I'm sorry Videl." I rub behind my head nervously "I have feelings for someone else."

"...Oh... it's Claire is it?" she was actly smiling instead of geting angry with me which made me sigh alittle

"H-how did you know that?"

She laughed "I over heard Goten and Trunks talking at the party before they ran over to Claire to play with her and Lillian."

Gohan started to blush "Remind me to get back at Goten for this...but I have to go find Claire and tell her."

"Then go get her Tigger, and if you make her cry in any way then you'll have to answer to me buster!"

He sweatdrop laughed nervously "I wouldn't dare to make her cry Videl."

Then he started flying to find Claire.

~Bulma's POV (Shocking isn't it?)~

I frowned watching poor Claire run to her room in more tears, I look at my husband Vegeta.

"Vegeta I know you don't really care for anyone but Claire needs a father figure right about now." I put my hands on my hips giving him the 'look' if he even tries to say no he wont this time not when Claire is hurting

"Tsk...fine, how in the world can I calm the brat..."

"Claire is crying cause someone she really loves probley already loves another and she was to late, just tell her something that might cheer her up...okay I never heard myself say Vegeta would try to comfort a crying girl...have fun dear~" I went back to busy cleaning the kitchen hearing Vegeta mumbled cruses under his breath and started walking up stairs to Claire's room

I heard him knocking but Claire yells back to go away making Vegeta growl I know for sure he must wanted to blast down the door but heard him knocking again intill finally I heard the door opened and closed, I sighed smiling proud of myself that I got my rude cold husband to talk to a crying Claire that doesn't happen every day.

I put down my wash cloth hearing someone at my front door walking to it opening the door to see Gohan who was smiling.

"Hi Bulma, is Claire home?"

"Um...she is but she's busy helping her mom down in my lab and doesn't need any destractions, sorry Gohan."

"Nah...I just wanted to tell her something, can you tell her that I came by?" with hope in his eyes?

"Okay, bye Gohan and tell Trunks to come home soon." he waved and fly off back home

I closed my front door sighing, thinking that maybe Gohan does like Claire but what happened though is the quistion, I went back to cleaning the house.

~Claire's POV~

I just wanted to be alone and cry my heart out and I have the Prince of all Saiyan's knocking on my freaking door! can't a girl cry her eyes out alone? after ten knocks I got annoyed walking over to my door opening it so he can walk in, I closed the door after he walked in arms crossed not bothering to look at me.

"...If you have knocked on my door ten times you wanted to talk to me about something, so spite it out so I can go back to crying my eyes out."

"Heh, you have some guts to say that to me brat."

"It's Claire! for pete sake Vegeta use my god damn name for once! can't you just use my name and just tell me what you want to tell me? I'm not in the mood for this..."

"...Bulma told me you would need a father figure which is not in my pride to even care, but Bulma cares for you same with my son which I can not understand why he would like you. You can tell me what got you so angry and sad...just don't even get this side of me all the time."

"..." wow I was beyond shocked! THE Vegeta is actly want to help me with my problem? this I will start to like "Will...when me and Trunks went out to have fun, he wanted to go spar with Goten so we went to Chi-Chi's, I wanted to see Gohan but I saw Videl and Gohan talking so I hide behind something to listen to them...Videl told him she love him but I couldn't stay any longer afraid I was to late and tooked off telling Trunks to have fun sparing with Goten." I finally stoped sighing that I said all that with out breathing

He raised his eyebrow "Is that why your all upset is because Kakarot's oldest son might love that Videl girl? if you tell me that boy will be an idiot if he doesn't pick you."

I blinked dumbfonded that Vegeta actly saying Gohan should be with me? okay whats up with this? I must be dreaming this has to be a nightmare...I pinched myself, okay sense that hurt so I wasn't dreaming Vegeta said that.

"Why in the world did you pinched yourself?"

I sweatdroped telling him to forget it, I heard the front door opening hearing Gohan's voice I dived in my bed covering myself with my blankets intill I heard the front door closed and I knew Gohan left so I poped my head out from the blanket to see Vegeta raised eyebrow, I saw his lips twiching, was he going to smile? wait...I felt my hair that was all messy from the blanket I blushed brushing my hair down, pouted cross my arms what happened next made me shocked beyond anything that will shock me, Vegeta laughed but not to loud so only I heard I couldn't believe my ears! the Prince of all Saiyan's is actly...laughing at me.

"V-Vegeta, thanks for...you know talking to me it kinda...cheered me up, you could've sparing alone by now but your right here cheering me right back up! so thanks I feel much better."

"Hn...You better not be like this again or I will not help you next time...Claire."

I watched him walk out of my room, I smiled he actly called me by my name I went to my desk to draw something to pass the time, what I drew was Gohan smiling his sweet kind smile I love so much.

"...Why can't I get up the nerv to tell you how I feel Gohan? If I just told you sooner...I guess I was to late and I must not cry over something like this anymore, I should stay stronge." I drew a picture of Lillian and Goten smiling while holding hands outside, even drew one of Piccolo arms crossed standing facing a waterfall with his white cape flowing from the wind

"I wonder what I should do now..." my stomach growled right at the moment making me crack a smile on my face "I guess my stomach has spoken, food it is." I stood up and walk down stairs to see Bulma and my mother in the kitchen setting down plates ect.

"Oh, How are you feeling hun?"

I smiled at Bulma "I'm doing fun Bulma, just pretty hungry thats all."

"Will come sit down hun and I'll go tell Vegeta and Trunks dinner's done."

I sat down in my seat next to my mother, me and mother talked some intill Vegeta and Trunks came walking in same with Bulma who started puting food on are plates, after everyone ate I went into my room brush my teeth did my face I put on my pj's and went asleep on my bed under my comfy blanket.

~Next day, After Noon~

I was all dressed up to spend some time with Lillian, Serah is going to pick me up and drop me and Lillian off at the Mall, Lillian wanted to go shoping but Serah had to work. She's a teacher for a baby dare care place, so I was holding Lillian's hand while walking in the Mall with a excided Lillian.

"So where do you want to start Lil?"

"I want to get Goten something Big sister!" I chuckled how adorable she is right now

"Ah I see, what do you think Goten would like?"

"Ummm...I don't know." I saw her frown making me think of something

"Hey Lil how about you give him a something that will remind him of you? like a necklace, bracelate or something like that."

"I can get him a necklace! that will say "Remember always" what you think big sister?"

"I think it's really cute Lil, let's go find that jewery store around here...ah! there it is." I tooked Lillian's hand and walked with her to it

She picked out a necklace that they ingraved what she wanted it to say, she wanted it to be on the back of the pendent so when he looks behind it he'll always remember her, isn't that sweet? After an hour we got everything Lillian needed and got some clouths. I was sitting down at a food stand while Lillian is feeding the birds not to far so I can see her, I was enjoying myself finally relixing I saw Krillin, Maron his daughter and his wife 18 walking over when I waved at them.

"Hey Claire!"

"Hi Krillin, 18 and little Maron~" I cooing at little Maron who was giggling "How are you three doing?"

"Where doing okay, 18 wanted to get new clouths."

"Ah, I see, Lillian wanted to get new clouths aswill, and she even got Goten something, isn't cute or what? those two are going to be together when they get older I just know it."

"Yeah, we have to go now but it was nice to see you again Claire."

"Same here, bye little Maron and 18, have fun shoping."

I watched them walking in to a shop for clouths looking back at where Lillian was running back to me huging me, we went back to shoping after having a break. Me and Lillian were walking back to Bulma's house sense Serah couldn't pick us up she's still working, we were laughing walking by a allyway but right when I was walking by it I was pulled in it with some creep holding me my back agents him.

"L-let me go you jerk!"

"I think not girly, give me your money and I'll let you go."

My eyes widden I used up all my money buying Lillian's stuff why must this happen now? I guess I'll teach this creep not to touch a girl. I elbowed the guy in the gut hard making him let me go I turn around kicking him to the wall making sure he was out, I grabed Lillians hand and started to walk like nothing happened.

"Big sister are you okay? that creepy guy grabed you."

"Nah I'm fine, he was an idiot he can just grab me and get away with it now can he?"

We finally got home and Serah came by to take Lillian home, I was in my room reading a book on my bed on my stomach when someone was knocking on my door it was Bulma with a smile.

"Sweety, your mother and I thought sense it's your birthday we invited everyone to come over so get dress and meet us out back everything is set up."

I blinked watching Bulma close my door, I can't believe I forgotten about my own birthday so I got up and went to my closet opening it I put on a dress I really like, it was blue and I put on my dress shoes walking down stairs outside to see most of them had arrived, I was talking with my mom when someone jumped on my back and a yelling Trunks.

I chuckled "Now, now Trunks, there's enough of me to hug." even after Trunks huged me him and Goten argue alittle intill if they keep that up no cake for them they stoped arguing with each other

I saw Videl walk over smiling huging me

"Happy birthday Claire."

"Thanks Videl...um isn't Gohan with you?"

"Huh? no he should be coming with his family."

I blinked "Oh, will I can't wait for everyone to come so I can open those presents open!"

Videl laughed pating my shoulder with me grining ear to ear excided to open those present right open, After a while everyone came but no Gohan, Chi-Chi said he was doing something before he comes here so now I was sitting down while the others sing Happy Birthday to me but Vegeta didn't in the middle Bulma nudged him with her elbow and he kinda...singed it? oh will I'm more into wanted to open those presents that keep tounting me to open them. Finally I can open my presents and they where really awsome gifts this is was everyone got me: Bulma got me a new Plusma guns which I thank her smirking holding them in my hands, Trunks got me a music box that makes one of my faverate music which was called "Ring A Bell", Vegeta had nothing to give me so I just shruged not really bothered by that, then I opened Goku's and Chi-Chi's gift both got me a Cooking book and cooking stuff. Goten got me some earings he had help from his mom Chi-Chi. Krillin, 18 and Maron got me new clouths like normal clouths and some dresses. The others all got me normal type items like jewerly, or sketch books ect. but the one person I didn't get anything from was Gohan, where is he?

After I opened all gifts I went to take all my stuff in my room, I turn around and I was facing Gohan, he smiled nervously rubbing behind his head that makes him so cute.

"Sorry for being late Claire but I had to do something before hand."

"...Oh, thats okay Gohan...um so what did you do exactly?"

"Well I had help from Videl what to get you for your present so I found the perfect gift for you." I watch him dig into his pants pocket to bring out a medium size box that fits my whole hand but alittle smaller? it was violet velvet to the touch when Gohan put it in my hand.

I opened it to see a pretty necklace with a silver chain with a pendent shape of the cresent moon

"It's so beautiful Gohan! it must cost alot...I can't have it Gohan you shouldn't have gotten me anything I'm not worth it..."

"Don't say that Claire! you are worth it, and the real reason I wanted to get you that to see if will..."I saw him blush scratching behind his head "...If you will be my girlfriend."

I was shocked beyond shocked then I remembered something "B-but I heard Videl asked you first..."

He blinked "Oh...will I kinda rejected her and she understands and knows my feelings are for you and she kinda warned me not to make you cry or hurt you in anyway or I will answer to her."

I couldn't help but laughed "Thats Videl, always caring to her family and friends..." I started to blush "So you...really asking me to be your girlfriend?"

"Yeah, thats kinda why I was alittle late, I was thinking how to say or ask you. Your like the moon to me Claire you glow when you smile and I can't stop thinking of you."

He started to blush more I chuckled walked right infront of him "Your so adorable when your shy Gohan...to tell you the truth..." I look at Gohan smiling softly at him "I had a crush on you sense I met you but it grow into more then a crush...I...I fell in love with you but I was to shy to tell you."

"R-really? I love you too Claire."

I huged him and he huged me back as will, we pulled back from the hug I smiled brightly at Gohan went on my tip toes to kiss his cheek.

"Let's go back to my birthday party shall we?"

Everyone enjoyed the birthday party specaily Goten, Trunks, Goku and Gohan cause of the food and mostly the cake it was so funny watching them eat like monsters, Gohan look so adorable when he was eating After that Gohan kissed me good night before he left sense it was geting dark out, then the others left aswill, this birthday was the best I ever had and I hope tomarrow will be a good day sense Gohan and I are going on a date, Chi-Chi was happy Gohan got a girlfriend and my mom was happy that I finally found someone to love and he loves me back to take care of me...

XXxxXX

Me: Whoa! Claire finally told him she loved him! but what will happen next? find out on the next chapter of "I Like You, I Love You" and if you please do my poll it'll make me happy ^^ hope some people enjoy this chapter, I made it longer for two people that reviewed this story and for people who fav'ed this story too thanks so much it made me happy.


	5. Chapter 5

I Like You, I Love You: Chapter 5

...

Everything was peaceful at Bulma's place (Capsule Corp) Mother has started dating sense it has been 3 month sense she divorce my father. The guy that she is dating is really kind person, he works at a animal shelter taking care of animals that are hurt and want homes and people to love them he actually took me with him once and I had so much fun playing with the animals there all so adorable. But anyways right now I just fixed Vegeta's training room system he fried it once again, the 100th time actually.

"Okay listen to me Vegeta, you can still train over 100 'but' do not go over the max of the number you will see which I set it up not to go over a certain number it will only go over the max number if I put my password in it...got it?"

"Tsk. Whatever as long as I can train so I can beat Kakarot."

"I know you do Vegeta, just don't fry it again..."

I walked away to the kitchen where Bulma was cooking lunch she saw me and smiled

"Did you finished fixing my husband's toy?" she giggled

"Yep, he was okay with it but I swear that guy destroys it again...I'm not going to fix it again. Why you fell in love with the guy is beyond me."

"Will hun, you can't pick a guy to fall for, I fell in love Vegeta when he didn't want to give up trying to beat his rivel which is Goku, I thought it was kinda sexy in a way when he mads." she winks making me blush bright red

"Bulma! don't say that to me! and your not even my mother and you still embarrise me. It feels like I have two moms." I whines when Trunks came running in

"Mom! I'm going to see Goten and spar."

"Okay sweety, just be home before it get's to dark."

" 'Kay! hi Claire, want to come with me?"

"Sure! bye Bulma tell my mom I'm at Gohan's."

She nodded telling us to have fun, we fly all the way to Gohan's and Goten's house. Goten and Gohan was already outside seem to be training for fun.

"Hi Gohan, Goten!" I landed with Trunks

Goten run over to me and jumped in my arms I giggled huging Goten back

"It is good to see you too Goten." I look to see Gohan smiling at me I smiled back at him

"Come on Goten, let's spar." I put Goten down watching Trunks and Goten spar with each other while me and Gohan walk a bet away sitting down on the grass watching Trunks and Goten spar

"So Claire hows your mom and Daichi doing?"

"Oh, their doing alright. Mom's really happy with Daichi and he takes care of her and he takes care of me too like I was actually his own daughter."

"I'm glad Daichi takes care of you and your mother."

"Yep, hey do you want to go out tonight? I heard there's going to be some fair thing in Hercule City tonight."

"Sure! I'll go tell mom." I nodded watching Gohan joging to the house to tell Chi-Chi

It's so cute seeing Gohan happy, I'm happy I told him.

"Hey, Claire! want to spar with us?" I look up to see Trunks was the one who was talking

"Sure! just let me put on my gloves kiddo." I brought out the gloves I made myself, Bulma helped some with upgrade. It's when I fight a Saiyan to train ect.

Gohan came back looking at me with sweat rolled down his forehead

"A-are you sure Claire? the last time you used that..."

My face heated up remembering what happened when I tried it out for the first time, I wish I could erase it from my mind.

"I had Bulma's help upgrating it...no worries Gohan, just don't go easy on me boys! now who's first?"

Trunks raised his small hands up in the air fast, I giggled walking to the middle clearing with Goten and Gohan to the side lines.

"Okay Trunks, charge at me with your fist with all your strength, got it kiddo?"

"Right!"

I made sure my feet was in the right place on the ground watching Trunks get in his stance then charges at me raising his fist with a battle cry, when he was about to hit my face my gloved hand stoping it but not before feeling pushed back some, I flinched a little kinda feeling some of the hit pass the glove, Trunks flew back to his spot.

"Alright let's see if it'll stand your Saiyan form kiddo."

He nodded transforms in front of me so now his hair is golden and eyes is different. He did the same thing charges at me with his fist ready to punch my face but my hand grabbed his fist this time, my feet slide through the ground like 12 ft where I stood last I also felt more pain go through my glove to my skin like a shock, I yelped making Trunks stop worried he hurt me.

"A-are you alright Claire?"

I hold my gloved hand to my chest "I'm alright Trunks, that was a good punch there kiddo. No worries."

After that I did the same to Goten even though when I pulled off my gloves I already see bruises appearing I quickly pulled my gloves back on before Gohan walked over to me after Trunks and Goten went back to sparing.

"Are you alright Claire?"

"I'm fine, I just have to go back home to fix any problems on these gloves...I think I missed something."

He stared at me with a frown on his face making me nervous but he smiled afterwards

"I'm glad, and my mom said we can stay out long as we want tonight for the fair tonight."

"I can't wait! hey let's train! you promise you well teach me that technique."

He rub behind his head nervously "I don't think you can Claire..."

I frowned "Why not? and don't give me that crap about: being a girl I can't use it? that's bull Gohan! pretty please?! whats the problem anyways? Krillan uses it too."

"No. It's nothing like that Claire! and Krillan teached himself to use it and Master Roshi was the person who made that technique then he taught my dad that move when he was younger..."

I pouted was about to say something but Goten flew over same with Trunks

"I can teach you Claire! I know how to use the Kamehameha technique!"

"G...Goten!"

I gave Gohan the annoyed look then disbelief "You taught Goten?! I can't believe you Gohan! for that I'll let cute, adorable Goten to teach me instead." I turn around back facing Gohan fly away with Goten leaving behind Gohan and Trunks who looked at Gohan.

Normal POV

"Wow...way to go Gohan." he smirked "does that mean I can make my move now?"

Gohan sweatdrop "No Trunks...I guess I should've teached her that technique."

"Why not?"

"Well...I don't know? I just don't want to see her getting hurt, I should apologize to her when she get's back."

"...Darn! and I was hoping I had a chance." Trunks laughed flew away before Gohan started chasing him for even trying to make a move on his girlfriend

Claire's POV

I sighed laying down in the grass with Goten, he tried teaching me but I couldn't even do the Kamehameha wave which sucks. I guess I can't do it, I give it my all.

"Thanks Goten for putting up with me."

"No problem Claire!" he smiled big making him more adorable! I hugged him laughing with me, I wish Goten was my adorable little brother wait I know! I can ask Sarah if I can barrow Lillian and ask Chi-Chi if I can also barrow Goten, I think Goten likes Lillian since their the same age.

"Hey Goten."

"Yeah Claire?"

"Would you like to spend time with Lillian at a park? I'll be with you and I can ask Gohan if he isn't to upset with me from earlier..."

"Sure! and I think big brother wont be upset with you, he'll be more upset with himself for making you upset."

I chuckled when Goten said that, I couldn't help it! when he said it, it was to adorable! and it was like he was a wise person. I since Gohan's energy coming to us, Gohan landed in front of us I got up while hugging Goten who was clinging around my waist and neck.

"Hi Gohan...I'm sorry I was rude to you earlier, you were right though I couldn't use it so I shouldn't worry about it. Your not upset with me?"

He was happy it seems when I told him "I'm not upset with you Claire, how can I? I love you to much to lose you." I blushed when he told me he loved me, I always blush when he says those three words

"I love you too Gohan." I hugged Gohan with Goten in the middle

He whined about being squeezed but me and Gohan just laughed, I love Gohan so much I hope in the future we well still be together.

...

Angel: Sorry for the long, long wait, I was having a wirter's block xD it was insane not be able to think of anything good D: so it'll make it easiar on me if you readers well help me come up with the chapters.

1. What do you want to see between Claire's and Gohan's relationship?

2. I skip a year, and Claire finds out she's pregnant? (two weeks after the first year though)

3: some new evil dude comes to rule/ destroy the planet Earth? (you can come up with the name of the evil dude and the planet he rules or lives at)

4. or All Above


	6. Chapter 6

Angel: Howdy! Sorry about changing this chapter at the ending, I have a better idea so please just go along with it 'kay? I do not own anything, but I do own my OC's like Claire~ Enjoy!

...

**I Like You, I Love You: Chapter 6**

...

It's been four year's now, and Gohan and mine relationship is going great. I can't believe everything went by so fast, I'm 21 now turning 22 today I'm so excited to spend the whole day with the man I love with all my heart and soul. And since Dai and Mother has been going out he asked me if it would be okay with me if he asked my Mother if he ask her to marry him, I was happy so I was like 'go ahead! what are you waiting for?!' So, yeah, now he's my step-father which was awesome! He let me watch over his pet store sometimes when he spends alone time with mother...if you know what that means for them, just thinking about it destroy's my mind but hey can't blame them they love each other just like I love Gohan.

Also Goten, and Lillian are together even though there young, they just hold hands and hug that's all I told Goten they can only do those things until there 19 and up specially when they are out of school.

"Sweetie! Gohan is here to pick you up."

"Okay!" I quickly went down stairs in our new house that Bulma was nice enough to help us find, I grab my jacket from the rack next to the front door "bye Mother, Father!"

"Be safe."

I smiled at my new Dad "Don't worry Dad, Gohan will not let anything happen to me and I can also defend myself just in case he's not around." I went outside making sure I close the door behind me then hug Gohan

"You ready?" my smile brighten up and nodded "Of course!"

Gohan took me to Hulcure City, to eat at a restaurant that Videl helped Gohan get a reservations there. When we got there the front guy took us to are table took our order's asking for a glass of water and some jasmine tea, Gohan just wanted a glass of water until our food get's done.

We talk and stuff about what we wanted to do in the near future, I told him I wanted to get married and start a family but not right away just want to enjoy my time being with him the most. He told me he wanted the same thing too, but he wanted to become a scholar.

"That's a good thing to think about, I wonder what I should end up working to be? I usely help dad with his pet store..."

"What do you wish to do then if not the pet store?" I was about to say something but the waitress came by setting down our plate's, she said 'enjoy' then walk away to get another person's order's

I started to eat my food same with Gohan enjoying our time together until after an hour or so we payed the bill for the food and drinks then walk outside hand in hand, we were just enjoying the night sky by walking. It felt like forever and I wanted it too stay like this but of course Gohan had too fly me home when it was getting close too midnight and I was getting slightly tired, lately I've been tired more then I should be sometimes...oh well, probably nothing big.

...

(Next Day)

I didn't have such a good wake up call, I had too rush too my bathroom vomiting until mom came walking in asking if I was okay "...I don't know, this is the third time this happened..." I was worried something bad is wrong with me so I told mother I was going to get a appointment right after I clean myself up. After I called to get a appointment with my doctor I decided to see if Gohan wants to go out I was craving something sweet~

...

Angel: Sorry about that! I had to change the last part, and sorry for the shortness the next chapter well be longer though, Ciao~


	7. Chapter 7

Angel: Howdy! Sorry for the long wait people! I was busy with my other stories and forgot to finish this chapter . I do not own anything...but I do own any OC's like Claire I do have some pic's I drew of her on DeviantArt . com my friend also drew Claire in the normal DBZ style way my name on DA is Springflowergirl90, Enjoy~

...

I Like You, I Love You: Chapter 7

...

Claire's POV

I was in town at the outside part of the resteraunt waiting for Gohan, I called him asking him if we can go on a date again he was happy to. So I order some green tea and some french fries while I wait for him but of course he shows up right on time, he's such a great and wonderful boyfriend he bend down to kiss my cheek making me smile kissing him on the lips though "You miss~" Gohan turn red still a little shy when it comes too kissing on the lips now and then but I surprise him now and then~ We had so much fun after eating lunch then we went to the festivel that was near by.

We didn't go on any ride's though to long of lines so we just played games from the stand's. I was eating cotton candy while watching Gohan throwing dart's but one dart he used to much of his strength the dart went right through the wall of the stand the guy behind the stand counter freaked out his eye's look like it could pop out of his socket

"S-sorry." Gohan apolagized rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly after the guy calmed down he let Gohan pick a stuff animal's he had hanging "Which one do you want Claire?" I look at all the hanging stuff animal's finding a white fluffy rabbit so I pointed it out I hug it when Gohan handed it too me.

(Night Time)

I had so much fun with Gohan but of course something had to ruin it when I end up rushing to the ladies restroom puking the food I ate not too long ago into the toilet, I made sure I wipe the puke off my mouth and wash my hand's. When I walk outside Gohan was at my side worried about me I was touched he was worried but I told him it was probably a bug, he was even worried he took me home not letting me fly on my own.

...

I woke up the next day yet again puking my guts out waking up with a start rushing to my bathroom, when I told my mom about it lately now she even took me to the doctors and found something out that shocked me I know I had alone time with Gohan at my house but I never really thought of I might end up being pregnent will yes I thought of it but I was having my alone time with my boyfriend! I was happy even mom was excited to be a grandma, I told Dai about it he was happy for me and go as far as saying; "If Gohan ever leaves you or hurt's you in any way...I'll have a chat with him with my shotgun." I told him he would never hurt me on purpose and I reminded him shotguns don't really work will with Saiyan's.

"What's wrong dear?" my mom asked me while we driving back home "...I was thinking of ways to tell Gohan." I was thinking of how to tell him, like should I call him? But I push that aside thinking it was bad idea "Why not call him and make a date and tell him? I did that too your father when I told him I found out I was having you." I smiled kiss my mothers cheek thanking her step out of the passenger seat after mother stop the car in front of our house.

I walk in my room dialed Gohan's house number hearing it ring, hearing it ring made me pace nervously, until I heard Chi-Chi's voice "_Hello_?"

"Hi Chi-Chi. Is Gohan busy?" I heard her call out Gohan's name "Here he is dear." I thank her "Hi Claire, how are you today?" I smiled, he was still worried about me "I'm fine, but I wish to go on a date since yesterday didn't go all will."

"Sure, I'll come over right away." I chuckled softly "Don't fly too fast or you'll cause a super sonic~" I teased him, he laugh saying bye which i said bye too before we hanged up I told mother Gohan was coming to pick me up for our date so I went into my closet found a dress mom got me I never got a chance to wear it yet.

When I got the summer dress on I look at my hair it always kept bothering me always in the way and it get's tangled really easy, I walk in my bathroom took out a pair of scissors started cutting peice's of my long jet black hair until it stop at my chin getting it wet under the sink shampooing it washing the shampoo out drying it with the towel then use my blow dryer.

"Dear, Gohan is...here, oh my." I smiled at my mom "Like my new hair mom? I decided to cut it since it's a bothersome to me." she even look it over making sure I didn't miss any peice's of hair seeing none "You did a great job dear, now Gohan is here." I nodded and walk down stairs not before grabbing my dress shoes on the way down "Sorry for the wait Gohan, I was fixing my hair."

I giggled seeing Gohan's shocked look "W-wow, you look great Claire!" he grab my hand "Bye mom!" we decided to walk to a restaurant that just opened up and since Videl told me about it saying it was a good place to eat if you are on a date. So far when we entered and sat down to order the people were very kind to us and very welcoming, I enjoyed the food specialy their desert! I got a big glass of chocolete with strawberry in it it was a smoothy and it was delicious~ Not knowing Gohan was giving me confuse looks sometimes turns into concern.

...

After the wonderful day with Gohan he walk me back home I ask Gohan how Goten and Lillian was doing so far Lillian and her mother had to move away which was sad to hear poor Goten was sad and kept locked up in his room or sparring with Gohan, I felt bad he finally found love at a young age and she left...I hope some how she moves back in the future.

I kiss Gohan goodbye until tomorrow, Bulma is inviting all her friend's and us to her house for a huge BBQ so I'm excited~ Maybe I should cheer Goten up when I get there? I walk in the house to see mom cooking and dad was home watching the news "Hi dad! Anything new going in the world?" I ask while I plopped down next to him "No, just the same old news kiddo. How are you and Gohan? Did you tell him."

I sigh "No I didn't want to say anything...I was scared dad." he ruffled my now short jet black hair making me crack a small smile "Don't worry about it, you'll tell him when your ready I think Gohan would understand he's a great kid after all." I was happy Dai is my father what happen to my real father is beyond me...never heard a peep from him since that day. Tomorrow I'll tell Gohan I'm pregnant I just hope he's happy about it as much as me.

...

Angel: It seems Claire is pregnant with Gohan's child, how will Gohan handle it? will he be happy? You'll just have to keep reading~ Oh and if anyone is interested and have time to beta this story? Please PM me if your interested Ciao~


End file.
